


Call Out Your Name

by Lostboys3D



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark John, Dark Sherlock, John is a Bit Not Good, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostboys3D/pseuds/Lostboys3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is convinced that kidnapping his arch enemy's companion is a good way to get him to play. That might be a bit not good. </p><p>(Yes I have a huge thing for Dark! Sherlock AUs. And maybe a bit of love for the Johniarty ship (okay, maybe a lot of love!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Out Your Name

I 

"Dr. Watson.

 Doctor I must admit you almost had me fooled with the life you created for yourself here." Sherlock said in his sly tone as he pulled a gun a aimed it for Dr. John Watson's heart. In return, John just gave the man an unamused smile and stayed behind his desk, unmoving. Sherlock took the silence as a sign to continue on; "Dr. Watson, finding you was so easy that it made me doubt you from the very start. Let's not forget the -almost- harmless looking face and dull attitude, but who knew such things could hide under that hideous jumper."

 The words did not effect John in the slightest, only making Sherlock's feline like eyes shine brighter with excitement, if that was possible. After all, he couldn't think of any other reaction that one would assume as 'proper' when they were revealing the identity of the world's only consulting criminal's right hand man. and that was the exact creature that was hiding under those thick civilian clothes and that round, and caring looking, face. The creature that showed itself in the way, Dr. Watson's blue eyes moved through out the room, as his soldier instincts shouted to find an exit, and the way his hands, that were reported to have a tremble, were perfectly steady.  
 There were so many things that Sherlock Holmes could use a man like John Watson for. A man who was an assassin, body guard, and companion to his arch enemy. So many options, so many possibilities, he could almost feel his bones shaking with the new game he was starting. Who would need cocaine when there were people like Moriarty around?

  
  
 "You're one of the Holmes brothers." John spoke for the first time, after the greetings when Sherlock walked in as a patient of the clinic. His voice was leveled and had a sheer amount of force and concentration behind it, just like any other great soldier. Sherlock considered the possibilities of every scenario that came with the fact that his target knew his name. _Oh, that just makes it much more exciting!_ He lowered his head for two seconds and came back up again, approving John on his statement. After that came something Sherlock had not expected.  
 "Fine. Where do you want me to go?" And just like that, as those words were spoken, John Watson reached for the inside of his left sleeve and placed a small knife that he had been holding there down on his table and placed his hands on the back of his head.

 _This doctor seems not so bad either._ Sherlock upgraded Dr. John Watson on the levels of interest in his list, as he took a step toward him, the gun still pointing at the man's heart. This man with his clear signs of PTSD was as calm and level headed as a normal man that was walking down the park. That brought Sherlock to his first thoughts about John Watson as he made a file of what his homeless network discovered about him. How can a man that has a hand tremor, an injured possibly, and clear signs of PTSD, possibly be Jim Moriarty's favorite fire man? How can some one that seemed so ordinary be interesting for an unstable man such as Moriarty to the point that he would be called as his right hand?  
 There were many possible answers to that question, and each of them depended on who this small framed ash blonde with a hand made modified pocket knife that he had up his sleeve (quite literally,) would turn out to be. And Sherlock couldn't wait to find out.

"Let's go for a walk then." Sherlock gave one of his genuine smiles, that made him look like a mad serial killer, as he pointed to what he already knew to be the back door.

 

 

II

 

  
 'What ever it is that you plan on doing, don't do it. -MH'  

Sherlock snored as he read the text. 

 'This does not involve you or your dull games, leave me be. -SH'

  
Sherlock speared a glance at John direction, who was looking out the window and seemed lost in thoughts, before letting his gaze slide down to the gun he was subtly pointing at the man's thigh as they sat side by side in the taxi. The captain's body language seemed harmless and drawn out of this world as he stared away, but from the way his eyes flickered, he could tell that it was just a controlled act to seem unassuming, while he too was keeping an eye on Sherlock.  
_Good cause Sherlock would have been offended otherwise._

'Even my files and resources lack when it comes to Dr. Watson's files, Sherlock. We don't know what you decided to deal with. -MH'

'Well then, I shall be the better sibling and fill where you failed. -SH'

  
'Ps. It never ceased to amaze me that you could still type with both of your hands wrist deep in cake. -SH'

  
'Let me help you then. Moriarty is not something you can fight off on your own. -MH'

  
'Brother mine, Moriarty is exactly what I'm supposed to be fighting off alone. -SH'

  
'Unwise, brother mine. When will you ever end these childish games? -MH'

  
'Mycroft, caring is not an advantage. -Sh'

 

Using his words against him always seemed like the best way to shoo away the older Holmes brother. Sherlock then turned his full attention back to the world that surrounded him, and noticed how doctor's eyes followed his fingers instead of trying to get a peak to the screen. _That's smart. Wait It's smart?_ _Why is it smart?_ It took Sherlock 0.2 seconds to figure out. John Watson was following his words he typed the way you can understand a speech by reading the person's lips. The ability to read from the other person's fingers as they typed just showed the true intelligence behind those mundane looking eyes.

 As soon as the taxi came to a stop, Sherlock was almost running out of the taxi as he pointed to John to exit after him. He paid the driver as John made it through the taxi's door and before John could even properly close the black door, he could feel the cold metal of Sherlock's gun on his back. Sherlock was positioned in a way that would make him seem like an over protective lover than a kidnapping psycho.  
 They walked as they entered a house in an one of the Central streets of London named 221, in Baker Street. Just as they made their way inside, he heard Sherlock's deep voice booming from behind him as he called for a woman named 'Mrs. Hudson' and asked about 221C. After five seconds that were accompanied by rapid foot tapping from Sherlock's side came an answer from far inside the nearest flat. An old woman's voice, that seemed perfectly in peace with the younger Holmes' manic behavior and talked as if she was speaking to a child of her own, came as she shouted back about how it was fine for Sherlock to do what he liked with 221C.

 

 John started to memorize the structural map and the different details he could use about the place that apparently he was going to be imprisoned at. They walked to a door that seemed like it was never opened ever since the building had been made.

  
John and his kidnapper walked inside together and John knew this game was going to be one of the hardest ones yet.


End file.
